For the Love of a Daughter
by GleeGirl95
Summary: Sometimes a girl needs her father. But what happens when that girl's father is in prison. Awful summery, story better. Song-fic. Note: Mentions of suicide and possible suicide.


**Chapter 1**

**AN: I wrote this after listening to For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lavato. I might put up another chapter but I want to see what you guys think, so review. **

**How it's Written:**

Past

**Song Lyrics**

Present and/or Around Present

**Olivia's PoV:**

She smiled as she took another little girl's Lemonade Mouth CD and signed the inside and handed it back to her. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Can she get a picture?" The mother asked pulling a camera out. The band's manager told them not to do it but she ignored that rule like everyone else.

"Sure." She leaned over the table and the girl stood besides her smiling like a crazy person. She put her hand over her shoulder trying to stop the giddy girl. After the mom took her picture the girl hug her and ran off throwing a 'Thank you' over her shoulder. I looked over at Wen who smiled and rolled his eyes. I smiled and returned to my seat, waiting for the next girl or boy.

Looking over the crowd, I was glad to see that the crowd was coming to a shorter line. We had been there for four hours already. Her eyes caught on a bouncing girl who was holding her father's hand. She felt jealous of the little girl. She had always wanted her father to do stuff like that with her. The father shook his head at the little girl and picked her up and tickled her exposed tummy making the girl laugh uncontrollably. Tears welled in my eyes as I imagined my daddy doing that to me. The girl pressed into his chest and threw her arms around his neck, smiling happily.

Standing, I ran out. I raced to the buss. Pushing people out of my way. I just had to get some air. I burst out of the back of the mall. I pressed my back to the wall. Taking in a deep breath I tried to calm my racing heart.

Once I had calmed down I walked over to the bus. I pressed the button to open the door and slipped in.

I sat down grabbing my music book and grabbing a keyboard. I spent the next few minuets finishing the song I had worked on since I got my dad's first letter. I pulled the keyboard into my lap and began to play and sing, letting my tears flow freely.

**Four years old with my back to the door**

_My mind flashed back to me at four holding my shaking back to the door and my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound of the fighting._

"_Your never home! I have to take care of Olivia by myself. The least you could do is come home and tuck her in." __My mom's voice came up the stairs._

_I pressed my hands harder to my ears._

**All I could hear was the family war**

"_I'm the one getting all the money, what are you doing." __My dad yelled._

"_Not getting drunk, that's for sure."__ She yelled back._

_Glass broke against the wall as I jumped. I whimper and curled up on the floor as tears spilled out with no stop. _

**Your selfish hands, always expecting more  
**

_Dear Olivia,_

How are you? And your band?

_Listen I need some cash. Please, send some to my lawyer. I need some to pay him so I can get out of her.  
_  
I didn't bother to read on. Instead I rolled my eye and tossed the letter into the trash.

**Am I your child, or just a charity ward?**

You have a hollowed-out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest

_Another hand came down on her backside. She whimpered and cried but didn't bother to scream for help. No one ever heard. Her mother was gone now; no longer able to take the blows she had received in the place of her child._

_The 'father' of the child continued to hit her, as the alcohol running through his body drowned out the cries of his daughter._

**I try so hard to fight it**

_Her little hands tried to deflect the blows of his hand but she was too small. She was hopeless against him. _

**But it's hopeless, hopeless  
You're hopeless  
**

**Oh, father **

_The little girl walked through the door of her house. Today was her first day of school. She made some friends. She couldn't wait to tell her daddy, especially about Wen, who pushed the bullies down when they made fun of her._

**Please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone**

_She looked up to see him passed out in his chair, a beer bottle in his hands. She shook her head and walked over to him._

_She took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the table. She checked to see if he was asleep then crawled onto his chest, curled up and fell asleep. _

**But I can't let you go  
Oh, father  
Please, father**

**Put the bottle down**

_Her father stirred and she quickly slipped off his chest. She stood their waiting for him to wake up to tell him about her day. _

_He groggily sat up. He looked down at his hand where his beer had been before he fell asleep. _

"_Where's my beer!" He yelled. The young girl flinched and pointed to the table. He grabbed for the beer but two hands tried to pull him away._

"_Daddy, please don't drink. I don't like it when you drink."_

_The man just flicked his wrist slapping Olivia across the check she stumbled back stunned. He grabbed his beer and stood up shakily. Once he steadied himself he leaned down to her ear and said, "NEVER. TOUCH. MY. BEER."_

**For the love of a daughter**

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back what we never had

Dear Olivia,

You haven't written back for five years. I know we haven't talked much and had the best relationship.

**Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times**

I'm sorry. I really am.

**Before even "I love you"**

Honey, I love you. Please write me back.

**Starts to sound like a lie**

You have a hollowed-out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest

Richard White sat back in his jail cell looking at the letter, unopened and a huge 'return to sender' stamp on the front.

His head fell back to the wall. His now alcohol-clear head though back on his daughter. He thought he'd hear her laugh or see her smile but all he heard was her deafening cries and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. He let out a cry as he now heard the sound coming from his daughter when he was to drunk to hear them.

**I try so hard to fight it**

He closed his eyes but all he saw was his little girl trying to fight away the hands that were leaving bruises and red marks over her body.

**But it's hopeless, hopeless  
You're hopeless**

Oh, father  
Please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone

He thought back on her. She was always there for him. No matter how hard he beat her she always brought him what he needed in the morning, whether it is a headache reducer or a self-made, half cooked brownie from her Easy Bake oven.

She could have easily ran to her Grans house which was only a few blocks away and was on her way home from her school. She could have easily told her everything but for years she didn't. Why?

**But I can't let you go**

Then it hit him. She loved him. Despite his constant abuse, she loved him.

**Oh, father  
Please, father**

Why else would she fight him, trying to take the beer out of his hands? She wanted him to love her. He felt like a 600 pound weight was just put on his shoulder. How could he do that to her? his hand slipped under the bed and pulled out his cellmate's rope, the only choice to give his daughter peace.

**Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter**

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?

_Nine-year-old Olivia watched as the officer's put the handcuffs on her father's wrists and led him away to the waiting police car. _

**How could you push me out of your world?**

"_Gran?" she said._

_Her grandmother took her eyes that were glaring at her father and they softened as she turned to her. _

"_Yes, sweetie?" _

"_Why did he hit me?" She asked. "He said he loved me."_

**Lied to your flesh and your blood**

Her Gran shook her head as she got down on her knees as best she could and said, "He lied to you, sweetie."

**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you love  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?**

_Watching the cop car that held her father go down the street she remembered the years of pain and for the first time she felt safe. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since her mom died._

**So young when the pain had begun**

**Now forever afraid of being alone  
**

_As the years flew by she built up walls, keeping everyone except her Gran out. She was so afraid that if she let someone get to know her that they'd find out her secret and never want to be with her. So, she sat in the back of the classroom, quietly reading and not talking to her old friends. That was, until she got detention and meet the most amazing people, who although didn't know the whole story of her past, accepted her and loved her. And fate also brang her back to Wen, her first and only love. Who taught her she wasn't alone. _

Tears fell down her cheek as she finished the song as loud as she could, putting every day of pain into her voice.

**Oh, father  
Please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father  
Please, father  
Oh, father  
Please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter**

Movement by the doorway made me look up. My band was in the doorway and judging by their faces, they had heard the whole song. I turned red as she realized I had pretty much admitted my whole past to them.

I buried my face in my hands and let the unstoppable tears come flowing out of my eyes. I was sure they wouldn't want to be with me after what they found out. I was about to be alone again, just like the 16 years she had before she met them.

The seat dipped down and I looked over to see Wen. He reached up and brushed off the tears from my cheeks. Then he held my chin and pulled me into him. His lips connected with mine in a sweet kiss and we only separated when we were out of breath. The band, who had come in as we were kissing, were now standing in front of us. They shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how they should react.

I stood up and Wen followed my moves. "Guys, I…."

Before I could finish Mo tackled me in a hug, her tears staining the back of my shirt as she said, "You are my hero."

I was a little stunned. Sure, the fans called me their hero but I never heard someone so close to me tell me I was their hero. I inspired her that much? I broke into sobs as I clung to her. Soon the whole band had surrounded me and I felt even safer than I did when my dad was taken away.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Now review!**


End file.
